Timeless Love Drabbles
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Old drabbles written for over six years ago, Sailor Moon romanced themed drabbles.
1. Kidnapped Heart

Maybe some of you ever wrote drabbles on or even here for someone's own drabble contest? These drabbles I wrote (but never finished the contest) for A-chan's Fairy Tale Drabble Theme (if I remember that right). I figured, hey? Why not post the ones I have up on here as well.

Drabble One:

**Timeless Love: Kidnapped Heart #1**

**Word Count: 107**

Princess Serenity sat on the bench in the court yard, reading the news that would soon be told to her court of princesses. Their generals, their love, would now be torn apart. How could each of them, mainly Princess Rei, know that their loves were kidnapped and would never see them again?

Could the Moon Princess be strong enough to tell her friends and court of what happened to the four generals who protected them for so long? Their lives were now just starting to come in motion and then...taken away.

Serenity stared off at the Earth, knowing that she still had her love, for....now.


	2. Runaway Kunzite

Drabble Two:

**Timeless Love: Runaway Kunzite #2 **

**Word Count: 108**

"Princess Serenity, I've been thinking recently...a lot," Princess Venus said to her friend.

Serenity remained silent for a second before replying, "About what?" "Kunzite and I had deep feelings for each other. Now, he is controlled and no longer feels for me. I know he may have runaway from the relationship we may have had but I know he didn't runaway from the love we have built. He wouldn't runaway..."

Princess Serenity smiled, "Don't worry Minako-Chan, he'll remember when the time comes. I promise. For now, you cannot give up on the love that you still feel for him, no matter what."


	3. Mirror Mirror Princess Rei

Drabble Three:

**Timeless Love: Mirror Mirror #12**

**Word Count: 100**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall...I, Princess Rei, want to see my own true love?" Princess Rei asked staring into the mirror in her bedroom, with a view of a gleam of stars on the castle waters.

"No mirror needed, Princess Rei, to show my love for you," a voice said at the door that added a romance sound and feel to the room.

With that, a fire princess and her general, walked hand in hand to the sounds of cheer of the many peaceful nights on the Moon Kingdom, with signs of love growing each night.


	4. They Lived

Drabble Four:

**Timeless Love: They Lived #14**

**Word Count: 163**

Everyone knew that Tsukino Usagi was going to live with Chiba Mamoru in the future and they lived happily ever after. Her friends and her knew that the future contained a wonderful peace that was very similar to when they were living on the Moon Kingdom. So, why was Mamoru not writing Usagi? Ever since his trip to America, she has not even a contact notice from him. Of course, the blonde would always think back to the future she and Mamoru would have.

_"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, you two are the future king and queen of this planet. You and your friends shall be in a peace loving time again as you did when you were the princesses of the solar system, as you will be the queens of the solar system._ _It will all fall together and it will be like the ending of a story book. So please stay together and you will live happily ever after."_


	5. Serenity's Pumpkin

Drabble Five:

**Timeless Love: Usagi's Pumpkin #38**

**Word Count: 102**

A pumpkin can be described in many words. There is a pumpkin that grows into your every year of Halloween and the love kind of pumpkin. As, that was for at least Princess Serenity. A pumpkin marked not a simple Halloween or Thanksgiving, but calling your true love a name that means a cute romance theme.

Princess Serenity's pumpkin was tall, black hair, and was from Earth. Indeed, maybe the pumpkin couldn't be loved, for the current events happening, but Serenity's pumpkin was unique. Their love was meant to be, no matter what the cost.


	6. Once a Father

Drabble Six:

**Timeless Love: Once a Father #48 **

**Word Count: 100**

Miss Mizuno stared at the painting her father sent to her. The colors seemed to touch her heart. She hadn't seen her father in years, yet the paintings he sent her made it seem 'there once was a' father who lived with her mother and were family. The thought of a happy family flowed through her thoughts. Knowing the feeling of loving father and mother, who shared the part of raising her. "There once was a father, what happened between us, my dad?" The thoughts flew in Ami's mind.


	7. Frog Prince

Drabble Seven:

**Timeless Love: Frog Prince**

**Drabble Number 50**

**Word Count: 118**

One upon a time…there lived a frog.

His name was Mamoru and he longed to be a human, just like his true love Usagi.

He sought the help of a temple priestess who had been known for her ability to make dreams come true. He often saw Usagi at this temple being annoyed greatly by the temple priestess, who had shown him the side of Usagi he fell in love with. Visiting the priestess, he accidentally hopped into some ancient powder that turned him into the prince he always wanted and thus impressed Usagi by his feelings of deep love.

The frog showed, no matter what you do, your love could always lead you into the right direction.


End file.
